1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control and flashlight system and more particularly pertains to combining the benefits of a remote control and a flashlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote control devices and flashlights of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote control devices and flashlights of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling the benefits of known remote controls and known flashlights through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,977 to Acquanetta discloses a remote control illuminator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,448 to Siriani et al discloses a TV, VCR, stereo, CD and night light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,622 to Sottile discloses a remote control lighting unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,068 to Crook et al discloses a gun shaped remote control unit for a television. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,814 to Anderson discloses a remote control illumination system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a remote control and flashlight system that allows combining the benefits of a remote control and a flashlight.
In this respect, the remote control and flashlight system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combining the benefits of a remote control and a flashlight.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved remote control and flashlight system which can be used for combining the benefits of a remote control and a flashlight. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.